Por ti
by Femme Greeneyes
Summary: Oneshot. [Warning:Twisted Love Implicit] Todo estará bien ahora...Pequeña gran tragedia sobre los pros y contras de la empatía hacia nuestros seres queridos... Porque una vez alguien dijo: De buenas intenciones está lleno el infierno


_Disclaimer: Gravitation no es mío, yo sólo escribo fanfics y nadie me paga por ello... ¿Qué triste, verdad?_

* * *

**Por ti…**

_Sólo quería que durmiera..._

Se encontraba tendido en la cama, con lo ojos tiernamente cerrados y el rostro sereno. No podría percatarse jamás de lo que había sucedido tal y como se encontraba... esa droga había sido más poderosa de lo que había planeado. Toda la violencia de aquella noche, llena de gritos y llanto en el macabro espectáculo fue perfecto... lleno de palabras vacías y desesperadas rogando.

Y él no podía desearlo de otra manera. Había disfrutado cada instante como un niño en la dulcería.

_Y volvería a repetirlo todo por él_

En realidad, sabía que la locura se hallaba presente en todo lo que le unía al muchacho acostado en su cama. Lo que sucedió incontables horas atrás, sólo era una prueba de ello, pero tenía la determinación de jamás volver a ver una lágrima en sus ojos.

_Haría cualquier cosa..._

Su silueta inalterable llenaba de emoción cada rincón de su cuerpo y alma. Estiró la mano izquierda para rozar su mejilla, aunque se detuvo a medio camino de alcanzar su objetivo. Era tan perfecto que le hacía temblar.

_Por un sentimiento enfermizo_

Era demasiado perfecto como para corresponderle y constantemente le recordaba su insignificancia. Sin importar cuanto hiciera, nunca le vio como más que a un amigo. Y aunque le deseaba, se repetía la misma frase desquiciante en la cabeza como un mantra.

_No le merezco_

Aunque ahora¡tal vez ahora sí! No quedaba nadie que volviera a lastimar a su adorado secreto, se había asegurado de ello. Encontró una verdad muy profunda encerrada en la frase "fuego purificador". Cualquiera que se enterara de lo que había hecho, creería que era egoísta. Pero la verdad que ocultaban las llamas teñidas de rojo (que dejó con una paz incalculable y sin mirar una sola vez atrás), era otra. La única verdad que existía en su difusa cabeza.

_Ahora será feliz_

Si, Hiro se sentía completamente satisfecho...

_Ahora, él podrá ser feliz..._

Una inocente sonrisa se formó en sus labios con ese pensamiento y la culpa con la que vivía, era más soportable por algunos segundos. Su vista examinó el reloj de pared con ansias.

_Pronto despertará_

Contando los minutos y con cierta renuencia, se levantó en dirección a la cocina. Parecía que el desorden pasaba inadvertido a sus sentidos mientras sus pasos hacían eco en el departamento, aplastando las sobras y bolsas de comida chatarra regadas por todo el piso. A pesar de haberse atracado con todo lo que tenía a su alcance, aún podía sentir el vacío en su estómago. Lo único que quedaba en el refrigerador era un galón de jugo de naranja, el cual se bebió de golpe.

_Todo está bien _

Regresó al lado de su tesoro, volviendo a mirar el reloj con nerviosismo. Pasando ambas manos por su frente, intentó alejar los gritos dentro su cabeza. Necesitaba distraerse, así que prendió la televisión.

_Lo que sea por él..._

Las noticias mostraron un incendio descomunal en plena zona comercial de Tokyo. El edificio que se levantaba solemne esa mañana, ahora estaba cayendo en ruinas...arrastrando consigo cuerpos sin vida en su interior. No pudo evitar reír con todo lo que daban sus pulmones al escuchar la lista de presuntas víctimas en la voz temblorosa de una periodista. No eran victimas presuntas...él se había _asegurado_ de que lo fueran...

_Que satisfacción_

Ya no quedaba nadie que hiciera daño a su hermoso Shuichi. Porque Thoma no volvería a utilizarlo con su sonrisa fingida, sólo para aumentar sus ganancias; ni Mika, que sólo quería un juguete para que su hermano no se sintiera solo. Ryuichi no le acosaría de manera morbosa con aquella inocencia fingida. Tatsuha no volvería a tocarlo con sus lujuriosas manos y Mr. K no volvería a apuntar su mágnum en la pelirrosa cabeza para obligarlo a trabajar en publicidad de mal gusto. Pero lo más importante... Yuki... ese escritor sin sentimientos, que en el fondo disfrutaba de su llanto (porque tenía el corazón incurablemente roto y nunca podría hacerle feliz...), él también había desaparecido tras el fuego que consumió el edificio de NG records para siempre.

_Pronto despertará_

Sus manos temblaban mientras sus ojos pasaban del reloj, a Shuichi y a la televisión. Por algunos segundos sus neuronas hacían corto circuito y sentía remordimiento.

_Pero, él será feliz..._

Pasó sus manos por el largo cabello rojo que caía sobre sus hombros, y no se sorprendió al ver que pequeños mechones quedaban entre sus dedos. Le había pasado durante las últimas semanas, junto con la falta de apetito y ataques de pánico. Eran nervios, nada más...nervios por las entrevistas de prensa, las luces cegadoras de flash de cámaras y las lágrimas de Shuichi.

_Shuichi…_

Dos horas más tarde de lo esperado y el refrigerador ya estaba vacío, pero un pelirrosa aún tendido en la cama no daba indicios de despertar.

_Shuichi..._

No pudo contener más el impulso. Acercándose con escalofríos en todo el cuerpo se sentó con torpeza junto a él y acercó sus labios para robar aquello que se le había negado por tanto tiempo. Pero se levantó con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y una mano aún temblorosa se acercó a tocar la pálida piel del pelirrosa.

_No..._

Sintió un dolor tan profundo que tuvo que correr al baño para vaciar su estómago, aunque las arcadas no se detuvieron y el dolor seguía ahí. Se levantó con torpeza para lavarse el rostro con agua fría y beber de golpe toda el agua que pudo para llenar el nuevo vacío en su estómago.

_NO…_

Después de secarse con la primera toalla que encontró, le dio una segunda mirada notando las manchas de sangre. Por más que se había lavado las manos una y otra y otra vez, la sangre seguía ahí. Su propia voz gritaba dentro su cabeza y se asustó al ver su reflejo en el espejo, furioso... gritándole...

_Shuichi está frío..._

De repente, se sintió atrapado. Caminó como tigre enjaulado dentro del baño, encontrando a su izquierda la ropa con que había vuelto de NG aún cubierta con manchas secas en rojo. Recordó los gritos y golpeó su cabeza repetidamente contra la pared para hacer que se fueran. Cuando todo se redujo a un zumbido en sus oídos cayó de rodillas, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire... sintiendo que le faltaba todo... sintiendo que moriría...

_Shuichi no está respirando…_

Todo su cuerpo temblaba casi convulsivamente. Se sentó en el piso frío de azulejo verde, abrazando sus piernas y llorando desconsolado.

_No..._

El zumbido en sus oídos se detuvo unos segundos cuando el sonido de la televisión llegó hasta él desde el cuarto. "Según fuentes confidenciales, el siniestro parece haber sido provocado y la policía de Tokio ya tiene un sospechoso"

_Maldición_

Olvidando todo lo demás, se levantó y corrió de vuelta a la recámara.

_¡Shuichi, Shuichi... tenemos que irnos de aquí!_

Sujetando al pelirrosa con una increíble delicadeza, lo envolvió en una frazada cuidando que sus brazos y piernas estuvieran cómodos. No quería despertarlo...

_No te preocupes, todo estará bien._

Lo levantó en brazos, y sin tomar nada más del lugar se disponía a salir de allí, pero se detuvo a medio camino al escuchar cómo alguien rompía la puerta y varios pares de pasos entraban corriendo sobre el desorden del departamento.

_Mierda..._

Varios policías le apuntaban y se acercaban a ellos.

-¡Hiroshi Nakano¡Queda arrestado por asesinato y daño a la propiedad!

Pero los uniformados se detuvieron en seco al verlos y crearon un semicírculo tapando todas las puertas que pudieran ser utilizadas para escapar.

-¡No, no¡Retrocedan¡Tiene un rehén!

-¡Suelta al muchacho!

-¡Suelta al muchacho y pon las manos donde podamos verlas!

_NO_

Hiro veía cómo un francotirador intentaba apuntar a su cabeza¿qué estaba pensando el desgraciado¡Podría lastimar a Shuichi!

Entre el movimiento, una mano blanca cayó inerte fuera del cobijo de la frazada, y Hiro la devolvió a su lugar con desesperación.

_Aléjense... no se acerquen más_

Seguía caminando hacia atrás hasta chocar con el gran ventanal, aún sujetando el cuerpo del cantante.

-¡Vamos¡Suelta al muchacho y todo estará bien!

_Qué equivocados estaban..._

Hiro no pudo evitar reír, aunque las lágrimas caían como piedras desde sus ojos. Juntó sus labios a la impasible frente del pelirrosa y lo cobijó con ternura en la frazada, ignorando los gritos de los policías.

Los ojos amatistas se abrieron carentes de todo brillo y enfoque, pero para Hiro sólo importaba una cosa; no estaban llenos de lágrimas, es más, sólo le veían a él y estaban llenos de amor.

_No te preocupes, no dejaré que te hagan daño_

Estrechó su pequeño cuerpo con más fuerza en un abrazo eterno, protegiéndolo de todo para nunca más dejarlo ir... y se arrojó contra el vidrio hacia la noche... 58 pisos más abajo.

_Tranquilo Shuichi... Todo estará bien..._

_Todo estará bien ahora..._

* * *

**N/A:**_ No se que bicho me picó...pero tenía que escribir esto. Y sobre el final... sé que estuvo cortante, pero no creo que haya otra forma de acabar algo así._

_ Vale aclarar que no apoyo la violencia en ninguna forma, y esto es sólo un fanfiction con demasiada imaginacion._

_ Aprovecho para disculparme con todos los que están leyendo mis otros fics, no los he abandonado, es sólo que sigo luchando por inspiración y el tiempo suficiente para sentarme y escribir..._

_"Aquello que es adictivo en nuestras vidas, es todo lo que no podemos o no deberíamos poseer."_

_Greeneyes _

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
